


even though i sin (we are born to live)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, angel minho, demon changbin, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changbin seriously wonders how minho became an angel.how easily he gets someone on their knees, definitely not for praying; it's not something natural for angels.but then again, nothing about minho is natural for an angel.or the typical demon/angel au but with a slight twist.





	even though i sin (we are born to live)

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest listening to reminder, shameless and angel by the weeknd when reading it, i pretty much had these 3 songs on repeat while writing this hhhh
> 
> I didn’t proof read this so sorry if there’s mistakes hhgjd, I’ll be going back in and editing later 
> 
> please leave ur thoughts in the comments after hhhhh <3

"fuck off, minho," changbin groans when he sees the older approaching him. the angel has a shit eating grin on his face and it's nearly impossible for changbin to not roll his eyes.

_stupid angels._

changbin seriously wonders how the older can even spend his time walking around in gay bars on earth. he genuinely expected it to be against some angel rule book. but on second thought, it probably is- minho has never really been one of god's most obedient or stereotypical angels anyway.

the angel is pouting when he sits down on the stool right next to changbin's, "thought you'd miss me more than this, we got along so well last time, never thought a big bad demon could be so submissive up until our last night together," he says with a sadistic smile on his face. his voice is  _so_ mocking and changbin never thought angels could be so genuinely evil before he met the older. changbin looks around in panic to make sure none of his demon friends are around to overhear that, meanwhile minho's sitting there fucking laughing at him. the younger looks back to him and glares. 

" _what_ is your damn problem? why are you here announcing it where there could be demons around?" changbin hisses and minho tilts his head and gives him puppy eyes in fake confusion. it's just _so_ hard for changbin to not reach across and pluck those stupid angel wings off one by one. (not that the wings even show when they're in their human forms anyway)

minho gives him a sickeningly sweet smile, "that's the only reason why i'm even saying it, baby boy. just imagine if one of your demon friends overheard. would they look at you in shock? lil changbinnie getting ruined by a weak lil angel. or maybe i could get them to help me out when i ruin you,i bet you'd like having two people paying attention to you, am i right?' minho giggles and changbin can feel his ears and face turning red, he lets out an annoyed huff and minho just looks at him with pleasure practically just dripping from his eyes. 

changbin seriously wonders how minho even became an angel. 

"like i said before, fuck off minho," changbin repeats, his voice lower, he's glaring daggers and minho rolls his eyes.

"oh come on, pretty boy. i know that's not what you really want me to do," he leans closer and tugs on the collar changbin is wearing, "this collar suits you real well. i think it shows that you were made to be owned by someone baby, wanna test out my theory?" minho asks and changbin scoffs, pushing the olders hand away from his collar.

"this collar is a signal of our devotion to satan, _not_ being owned by a stupid angel who thinks he can run around at gay clubs without god ever realizing," changbin bites out and minho lets out a loud laugh. changbin seriously wonders what's so damn funny. 

"baby, i don't think that, i _know_  that. all of the angels up there are obsessed with me, they'd never snitch. i should show my pretty demon off to them, what do you think?" he asks in fake wonder and changbin bristles.

"i am _not_ yours,' he says, reaching over the table to grab a shot but minho forces him to put it back down.

he smirks, lacing their fingers together over top of the cup, "mine." he's doing it solely to get a rise out of changbin and the younger knows that quite well. regardless of that, the demon still lets it affect him. 

"never."

minho tsks, "such a brat." he comments and this time he _knows_ changbin isn't about to fight back or be rude. if there's anything the younger lives for it's praise, and being called a brat or a bad baby is _not_ what changbin wants at all. 

minho smiles proudly when he hears changbin mumble out a little, "sorry," under his breath, the demon can't look up at him and this, _this,_ is what minho just fucking lives for. 

"c'mon pretty, let's leave and go somewhere where you can prove to mommy how sorry you are. how does that sound, baby boy?" minho's basically whispering into his ear at this point and changbin almost lets a whimper slip out.

"yes mommy."

 

_

 "why do you demons keep so many candles around your house, lights exist you know," minho asks when they're inside changbin's bedroom and the demon rolls his eyes.

"shut the fuck up and kiss me already," changbin replies and minho can't argue with that. 

he pushes the younger down on to his bed and roughly grabs him by the back of his neck, lips finding each other. the demon lets out a little whimper when minho bites down on his lip and the angel mutters _fuck_ into the kiss. his tongue slips into changbin's mouth and the way the younger trembles under him and whimpers into the kiss only drives him more crazy, on a power trip. 

"take off your clothes, baby boy," minho commands when they finally break apart. changbin barely has time to catch his breath before he's slowly unbuttoning his flannel, unaware of how much it's affecting the angel. his bare chest is exposed and he looks up at minho and the elder nods at him to continue on so he shimmies off his pants and boxers. finally, removing his socks and throwing them on the ground. he's sitting there naked in just a collar and the angel's eyes are clouded with lust. 

 "fuck, you're so damn pretty. makes it so hard for me to not just take you and ruin you right when i see you," minho practically growls out, lifting his shirt over his head and changbin just sits there admiring how beautifully carved the angel's body is.

he can understand why people say angels are god's most beautiful creatures, it shows when minho is there.

it shows when the pretty face carved by god gains a devilish grin on it when he wants to ruin changbin.

the older finally takes of the rest of his clothes and changbin looks up at him with those doe eyes that he _knows_ drives minho crazy. the angel is standing in front of him as the demon is on his knees on the bed. minho looks at him like he's thinking of what to do to ruin him and changbin wonders why it's so easy for him to look so devilish as an angel.

"safeword?" the angel asks and changbin smiles at him.

"heaven."

the angel inwardly smirks and fists his cock in his hands and changbin already knows what's coming, "open your mouth, pretty," and so the demon does, obedient as ever. the angel slowly pushes in and changbin let's out little whimpers of pain but they're easily ignored. minho yanks on his hair and pushes his head further down, letting out a husky laugh when changbin's throat gags in protest. the demon's eyes are tearing up but he continues to suck in earnest. to the angel, his lips look absolutely beautiful wrapped around a cock and his eyes doe eyes tearing up just makes minho even more turned on. 

the grip he has on changbin's hair gets tighter as he fucks his mouth and the younger whines around his cock, which minho easily silences with a tug on his collar. seeing the younger struggling under his control is beyond hot so the angel smirks to himself when he uses his free hand to plug changbin's nose. he chuckles at the way the demon's eyes fly open and he whines and trembles with the cock in his mouth. 

he finally pulls out and unplugs his nose and the younger sits there, trembling and dry heaving for breath. he looks up at minho and his face turns red in shame when the angel is there fisting his cock and laughing at the way changbin struggles.

"where's your lube, pretty thing?" he asks looking around.

changbin gulps before answering, "top right drawer," he asks, his voice raspy and coming out _much_ more quiet than he expected. 

"face down, ass up," minho commands as he walks over to the drawer and changbin obeys, burying his head into his pillow. he wonders if minho might grab a few other toys as lube is not the only thing he keeps in his top drawer. as he's lost in his thoughts minho is suddenly roughly twisting his hands behind his back and handcuffing him. changbin can't exactly say he's surprised, minho has always liked it when changbin has as little control as possible. 

he tries tugging his arms away and whines when he can't, "mommy," he whines and minho laughs.

"what's the matter, baby doll?" and changbin feels his head spin at the pet name. minho's looking a him like he knows exactly what the problem is and the demon pouts.

"can't touch you now," changbin mutters and minho pulls on the back of his collar, forcing changbin to look at him and the younger whimpers.

"you were never allowed to in the first place, baby. now be a good whore and take what i'm about to give you without complaining like a little brat," minho responds and shoves his face back into the pillow and the demon feels his face turn red at the rough treatment and little scolding.

"yes mommy," he mumbles into the pillow, minho's glad the demon can't see him smiling down at the younger.

finally, minho lubes up his fingers and slowly pushes one in. the demon let's out a small whimper but is otherwise just fine, so minho starts fucking the finger into him and the younger is letting out little gasps and moans.  minho thinks that for a demon changbin sure sounds angelic. 

once the younger is relaxed with the first finger in, the angel adds in a second and starts scissoring the fingers in him. the way changbin starts twisting and turning makes it harder for minho to properly stretch him so he lands a hand down on the demon's ass and lives for the cry of pain changbin lets out.

"behave, baby boy," minho responds and the younger immediately stops moving and arches his back properly, much to minho's delight. he gives the demon a kiss on the back as a reward. 

he continues to drive his fingers into him before finally adding a third. changbin let's out a grunt in discomfort and minho waits for him to relax. once the younger mumbles a small  _ready_ he finally starts fingering him again. the little gasps, whines and moans the demon is letting out are getting louder and louder and they're just driving minho fucking crazy. he continues to finger him harder and harder and smiles inwardly when he hits _that_ spot and changbin practically shrieks in pleasure. he continues to pound into his prostate and changbin is letting out strangled cries before minho finally pulls his fingers out, not wanting the younger to cum too early. 

the younger lays there, shaking and gasping for breath as minho reaches to grab a condom, but the younger lets out a whine in protest. the angel raises an eyebrow, "no condom?" and the demon nods so he puts the condom back in the dresser.

"haven't been with anyone since the last time we fucked," changbin mumbles, "and i know you're clean," much to his surprise, minho leans over and kisses him when he says that. "why'd you do that?" he asks, his heart fluttering for some damn reason and the angel shrugs.

"dunno, you just looked cute. now turn over so i can take care of you properly, pretty baby."

changbin does as told, somewhat hard to turn over due to his hands being tied behind his back but minho helps him out.

 he hears minho lubing up his cock and it's hard holding back his whine for minho to just push in already. though, he can't hold back the loud gasp when minho finally _does_ push his cock into the younger. minho waits for it to bottom out and changbin lets out a loud whine and minho mutters _shit_ under is breath. changbin wishes he could even come up with an explanation for how damn hot he finds it when minho cusses.

the angel holds onto his handcuffed fists and uses them as reigns to fuck changbin back onto his cock, his pace is rough right from the start and the demon can barely keep up. he's letting out loud moans and whines, sounding outright _whorish_ so minho shoves is head down into the pillow with his free hand but keeps it pressed down on changbin's head this time.

minho lets out a groan when changbin clearly struggles under him, "that's right, whore. taking cock from an angel like a good little bitch, how would your demon friends feel if they saw you like this. big bad changbinnie is nothing but a fucktoy for an angel, is that what you want them to know, huh baby?" he asks and finally yanks changbin's head up, the younger gasping roughly for breath. 

"y-yes, want everyone to know how i'm a stupid whore for an angel, p-please mommy," he manages to whimper out and minho just laughs, fucking _laughs,_ at him and changbin has never felt so turned on in his life.

"my whore is so cute," he says, thrusting even harder into changbin, moving his hand from the younger's head to his collar and _yanks._

changbin lets out a loud gasp and moves his head side to side in struggle, letting out whines of protest. 

minho isn't having _any_ of it so he covers the younger's mouth with his hand and roughly pushes the younger down on his cock, when changbin lets out a full on _sob_ that's when he knows he's hit the right spot and chuckles. 

"feels good? huh whore? sobbing on an angel's cock, such a pathetic demon," he hisses and changbin's sobs only get louder and louder, his body shaking. minho finally lets go of his mouth and lets changbin's head fall into the pillows, tears streaming down his cheeks and even though changbin is a demon, minho thinks he's never seen anything so angelic. 

"m-mommy, gonna cum, may i please cum?" the younger manages out and minho chuckles down at him. 

"do you think you were good?" he asks and the demon whimpers.

"y-yes, i was a good boy, took you so well," changbin mumbles into the pillow and minho hums in agreement.

"cum, baby. make a mess for mommy," and changbin lets out a sob, louder than any before, when he cums, painting his sheets and stomach in his cum. 

he continues to whine loudly when minho fucks him through his orgasm, overstimulating him and he can only take so much. he's about to whine in protest but that's right when minho pulls out and cums all over his back. 

"fuck," minho pants, jerking off through his post orgasm state before finally letting go of his now soft cock and un-handcuffs changbin. the younger whines and twists his wrists around, looking down at the cum on his stomach and back at minho and the angel gets the hint. he reaches over to changbin's dresser and grabs a tissue, wiping the cum off of the younger's stomach,back and sheets so the demon can finally fall limply onto the bed.

"you okay?" minho asks, and changbin hums in reply, closing his eyes.

"never better," he says, smiling sleepily before turning over and getting comfy in his bed.

minho covers the boy with the blanket and smiles at how cute the younger looks. changbin's back is facing him and he takes a deep breath and thinks to himself _it's now or never._

"changbin, i know i don't act like a stereotypical angel and there's a reason for that... i'm a fallen angel. you always ask me how i became an angel and well, now you know the truth. i think you should also know one more truth, i love you binnie. we always fuck and leave it at that but i want so much more with you than just fucking. i fell in love with you the moment i saw you and knew i had to make you mine. i know you may not feel the same, but are you atleast willing to try?" he finishes off hopefully, but is beyond confused when changbin doesn't even reply, not even a change in his body language.

he turns the younger over and is shocked to see the younger is dead asleep, already lost in dreams.

minho sighs, joining the younger in bed and wrapping his arms around the demon, _maybe it's better off this way,_ he thinks to himself. drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of only one angelic demon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my finger slipped at the end there oops 😳 :)))))))


End file.
